Archery Skills
Archery skills are those that increase your proficiency with a bow and arrow. To gain active experience in these skills you must sacrifice combat trophies to the Altar of Archers located in any town. Base Skills *'Archery' :This is your prowess with bow and arrow. If this skill is low compared to the level of your opponent you may do as little as half normal damage. *'Critical Shot' :Every point in this skill provides a chance of 0.2% to crit with ranged attacks. *'Serial Criticality' :Every point in this skill provides an extra 0.15% chance of scoring a critical hit with ranged attacks and increases the total damage of ranged crits by 0.1%. *'Trishot' :Every point in this skill provides a 0.1% chance of shooting three times instead of once with ranged attacks. *'Kiting' :This skill causes you to back peddle more quickly when auto shooting thus increasing your chance to avoid melee attacks by up to 0.20% per point depending on your AGI vs. AGI of attacker. Effectiveness halved when avoiding strikes from two-handed weapons. *'Ambush' :Every point in this skill increases the chance of your first autoshot to be a crit by 1% and to be a Trishot by 0.1% effectively making a crit guaranteed and the chance of a Trishot nearly double normal (assuming Trishot maxed) at a skill of 100. *'Megacrit' :Every point in this skill provides a 0.33% chance of dealing double normal critical damage with ranged shots. At max skill a third of all crits will deal double normal damage. Level 20 Skills *'Trained Eye' :Every point in this skill increases your chance to hit with ranged attacks by 0.15%. *'Flameshot' :Every point in this skill grants a 0.5% chance of your arrows burning your target for 30 damage over 30 seconds with unlimited stacking. At a skill of 100, 50% of your ranged hits will trigger this effect. This skill will not work if your Poison Arrow skill is higher. *'Poison Arrow' :Every point in this skill grants a 0.25% chance of your arrows poisoning your target for 120 damage over 120 seconds with unlimited stacking. At skill 100, 25% of your ranged hits will trigger this effect. This skill will not work if your Flameshot skill is higher. *'Vengeful Shot' :Every point in this skill grants a 0.25% chance of firing an immediate ranged shot at anyone who hits you with a direct damage spell. *'Bladow' :Every point in this skill provides a 1% chance for successful ranged shots to cause burns and poisons to immediately deal their full damage when their combined total exceeds the current health of the target. Level 40 Skills *'Blinding Arrow' :Every point in this PvP skill grants a 0.1% chance of your ranged hits to blind your target(s) for 3 seconds hiding their interface. At a skill of 100, 10% of your ranged hits will trigger this effect. *'Arrowrain' :Every point in this skill grants a 0.2% chance when firing a ranged shot that it will split into multiple arrows and hit all of your enemies for normal damage. Level 60 Skills *'Snake Tongue' :This skill provides a chance of making use of both Poison Arrow and Flameshot. At a skill of 100 you will make full use of both skills. Level 80 Skills *'Broadhead' :Every point in this skill grants a 0.5% chance when you crit with a range hit to cause your target to bleed for an additional 150 damage over 120 seconds with unlimited stacking. At a skill of 100 50% of your ranged crits will trigger this effect. *'Exploit Weakness' :With this skill every ranged shot you land in combat will increase your ranged damage. At max skill you will deal 25% extra damage after 25 shots. Category:Skills Category:Archery